prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
The Nose Bleed Seats
The Nose Bleed Seats is a pro wrestling fan site covering news, rumors, & training info based in Central Illinois. The site contains a weekly podcast, upcoming shows, and a ranking system of local wrestlers in Central Illinois. They also have a professional wrestling training school in Decatur, Il. They rank local wrestlers and tag teams every 3 months as well as have a year end award ceremony. Promotions Covered Current Promotions *Dreamwave Wrestling *IWA-Mid South *IWA-Unlimited *Pinfall Wrestling Association *Pro Wrestling Epic *New Midwest Wrestling *Supreme League of Wrestling *United Wrestling Coalition *Zero-1 Pro USA Rankings As of January 2012 Current NBS Top 25 Wrestlers #Brandon Espinosa #Christian Rose #Matt Cage #Ryan Phoenix #Ace Hawkins #Mason Beck #Alex Castle #Blake Steel #Nick Brubaker #Shank Barzini #Tyler Priegel #Bloody Harker Dirge #Oliver Cain #Tony G #Bucky Collins #Joey O'Riley #Austin Roberts #Bobby Houston #Mr.450 Hammett #Dan the Man #Jimmy Karryt #Guy Smith #Mississippi Madman #Serenity #Jason V Current Top 5 Tag Teams #Kentucky Buffett #Zero Gravity #The Hooligans #Generation Kill #Attitude Inc. ''NBS ''Year End Awards *Awards are given for accomplishments in the year prior Wrestler of the Year 2008 - Guy Smith 2009 - Prince Mustafa Ali 2010 - Nick Brubaker 2011 - Ryan Phoenix 2012 - Matt Cage 2013 - Christian Rose 2014 - Blake Belakis 2015 - Matt Cage Tag Team of the Year 2008 - The Hybrids 2009 - The Feature Presentation 2010 - The Hooligans 2011 - Zero Gravity 2012 - The Kentucky Buffet 2013 - The Hooligans 2014 - The Hooligans 2015 - The Hooligans Diamond in the Rough 2008 - Dangerous Drew Thomas 2009 - Blake Steel 2010 - Markus Crane 2011 - Christian Rose 2012 - Serenity 2013 - Doomsday 2014 - Jordynne Grace 2015 - Jack Rebel Fan Favorite 2008 - Mississippi Madman 2009 - Benz 2010 - Dan The Man 2011 - Danny Cannon Most Hated 2008 - Issan Hadeev 2009 - Hunter Matthews 2010 - Cory Carter 2011 - Matt Cage Golden Microphone 2008 - Eric Ruffington 2009 - Justin MacIntyre 2010 - Matt Cage 2011 - Bobby Houston Respect 2008 - Bloody Harker Dirge 2009 - Prince Mustafa Ali 2010 - Dingo 2011 - Steven Davis Feud of the Year 2008 - Spencer Powers vs Eric Logan 2009 - Brett Gakiya vs. Nick Brubaker 2010 - Bloody Harker Dirge vs Jason V 2011 - Danny Cannon vs Christian Rose Referee of the Year 2008 - Carley Rae 2009 - Robbie McCann 2010 - Robbie McCann 2011 - Robbie McCann Promotion of the Year 2008 - New Midwest Wrestling 2009 - New Breed Wrestling Alliance 2010 - New Midwest Wrestling 2011 - Dreamwave Wrestling Match of the Year 2009 - Hunter Matthews vs CJ Esparza 2010 - Jon Moxley vs King Vu 2011 - Prince Ali Mustafa vs Acid Central Illinois Pro Wrestling Hall of Fame Class of 2008 Tom Arson Rip Mystic Class of 2009 Lucky Dane Bud Chaplin Class of 2010 Norman Callaway Big Pappa Class of 2011 Ed Chuman George "The Animal" Jr George "The Animal" the 3rd External links * Offical NBS Site Central Illionis Results Site Category:Wrestling websites